


Arc Reactor

by Randomised_human



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Marvel Universe, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomised_human/pseuds/Randomised_human
Summary: Peter gets hurt in battle and needs an arc reactor to survive, there is a few paragraphs if gore about Peter being hurt. Happy ending
Relationships: Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Arc Reactor

So this is me righting a story where Peter gets an Arc Reactor, I took inspiration from @isabellafreid2003 work I really liked it I just wanted to right it my own way.(Don't worry I did ask if I could) So the plot is theirs not mine just FYI. But do go read their works they are a great writer.

Also to warn you there may be potential trigger warnings as I do describe an injury which could be considered gory so you can skip those chapters and just know Peter got hurt badly.

Lets-a-go

It wasn't meant to go like this. the fight was supposed to be easy, a simple battle against one of the many aliens that were popping up. Ever since the New York Attack, alien creatures showed up randomly, not many at one time plus they were very weak anyway.

Easy Job, ... Right?

This mission was meant to be the same thing, an alien was spotted attacking people in the city centre and they were sent out to help. In and Out Job, that's all it was. This was the only reason why Tony brought Peter along, he wanted him to have more fighting experience if one of the aliens showed up when he was on patrol.

The issue was this alien was different, stronger. It was a mutant creature with reptilian side-kicks protecting it as it took down small buildings. The problem faced was the thing would NOT die, Tony was getting desperate now. More people were at risk and Peter... well Peter was way too Optimistic. 

As Tony and some of the other avengers were working to try and kill the creature, Peter kept telling jokes and one-liners to boost morale as he fought the side-kicks. This was going fine for the time being as it helped the avengers into the right mindset, so when his non-stop chattering turned into radio silence over the intercom, everyone's hearts collectively stopped.

Tony rushed away towards Peter's last known location, with the help of FRIDAY, Natasha followed close behind. Tony didn't even wait to tell the others what he was doing as they had most likely guessed where the pair was heading.

As Tony and Natasha turned the corner to where Peter had been they were both suddenly struck with the horrific sight. Peters Spiderman suit was ripped in most places, with half of his mask torn off. He was covered in blood but the thing that brought Tony to his knees was what Peter was staring at. His chest looked as if someone had stabbed him with a flaming spear, then blew it up in his chest.

The wound was pouring out blood and you could see Peters ribs which had been completely snapped off and his lungs which were slowly moving in indication to Peter breathing. If you look further you can see Peters heart hidden but visible, around was shinning pieces of metal littering Peter's chest.

Peter looked up at the two who just turned the corner. "M-Mr Stark... I-I don't feel so g-good" he stuttered coughing up blood and collapsing onto his knees. Natasha ran towards him and held Peter before he could fall onto the floor and hurt himself more. "все Нормально, ребенок паук, все Нормально" ("everything is OK, baby spider, everything is OK") Natasha soothed, stroking Peter's hair. At this moment Tony unfroze, the shock of the situation passing as Natasha said those words to Peter. "We need to get him to the tower, NOW!" his voice echoed as he lifted Peter off the ground carrying him bridal style as he flew to the tower. On his way, he called the Med Ward and told them to prep for surgery.

Peter was in Surgery for five hours. he doctors tried everything they could to save Peter but two hours in one of the doctors stepped out and informed Tony of the situation. 

"He has shards of the alien metal in his arteries, we were able to get most of it however we won't be able to retrieve the rest without Peter dying and if we leave them in, Peter won't last longer than another twelve hours maximum. What do you suggest we do?"

Tony took a moment to understand the situation before he got an idea. "Give him an Arc Reactor"

The doctor, confused, replied with a simple "Excuse me, Sir?"

"I'll build him an Arc Reactor now, like mine and we can implant it into Peter's chest, I'll come in and tell you what to do, it won't take longer than an hour to build, so go back in there and keep My Kid alive."  
Tony said quickly before running off into his lab.

In the last two hours of the surgery, Tony and the surgeons connected the new Arc Reactor into Peter's chest, it had been modified to fit Peter's frame and the job needed, and watched how it clicked then flashed to life.

Although it had saved Peter's life, Tony couldn't stop wondering how Peter was going to react, the poor boy didn't even have a choice. Despite all the negative thoughts about what might happen, reality put a smile on Tony's face.

As Peter started to gain consciousness, Tony stood up and grabbed Peter's hand.  
"Hey buddy, how are you feeling?" Peter opened his eyes fully and stared at the worried face of Tony above him before realising what he had been asked.

"I-I'm okay, where are we though? What happened to the aliens?" Peter coughed out, slowly sitting up and looking around the room.

"We are in the Stark med bay, you were struck by something badly. I'm so sorry Peter but this was the only way, you would have died of we didn't" Tony sobbed, voice cracking and tears rolling down his cheeks.

Peter was very confused by what Tony meant, then Tony pointed shyly to his chest and Peter looked down to inspect it.

"Oh..."

That was the only thing Tony heard from the young boy Infront of him. Peter had looked down at his chest, although wrapped in bandages, Peter could still clearly see the glow of the Arc Reactor sitting neatly in the centre of his chest.

Tony shut his eyes not wanting to see what was going to happen next, that was when he heard it...

It was quiet yet ever so clear...

A giggle.

Tony opened his eyes to see Peter, giggling, and poking at his chest. A flood of relief and confusion hit Tony like a Tsunami as he watched the boy, he was trying to figure out what was so funny.

"Mr Stark!" Peter beamed looking up at Tony grinning widely.

"We're Twinning!" His smile grew as he pointed too and from Tony's Arc Reactor and his own.

Tony sighed heavily, rubbing his hands against his temple. He should have known Peter would say something so cheesy at a time like this.

"Okay, I'm done."

Tony turned and slowly walked out of the room smiling to himself. Peter, playfully, called him to stay. He was in a fit of giggles once again, but this time at Tony's reaction.

Yeah...

They will be okay.


End file.
